


Shattered

by Ladypoof



Category: South Park
Genre: Imaginationland Arc (South Park), M/M, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladypoof/pseuds/Ladypoof
Summary: To save Tweek, Craig must venture into Imagination land. But will he save his boyfriend before it's too late?





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first posted fanfic ever. Be gentle with me.

“What is this place?” 

Craig frowned as he took in his surroundings. He was in a large room, roughly the size of the high school gym. White ultra modern marble pillars reached towards the seemingly ceiling less room. Everything was stark white and seemed sterile. The floor was also marble and so clean that it mirrored his image. Beside him stood a slightly taller male dressed in intricate white and teal armor. Complete with a plum colored woolen cloak. Paladin Butters had been his companion since he was brought to Imagination land. The room they were in was at the end of the west wing of Luke Skywalkers palace.

“Why did you bring me here?” Craig asked as he scanned Butter's face for answers. The knight was a far cry from the shy, unassuming Butters he knew. When they first met, the clearly war-toughened warrior told him he was designed by Butter’s to protect the realm after the whole Man-bear-pig fiasco when they were children. As a result, the nervous shy boy was replaced by a matured chiseled Paladin. It was probably inspired by what Butter’s saw himself as when they played knights and maidens as kids. 

“This is how we save Tweek.” Butters solemnly stated. Craig was starting to get sick of the vague as shit answers Butters had been giving him. The blonde snapped his fingers and the room was instantly filled with thousands of mirrors. 

“This is the room of gateways. Each realm has one and it’s how everyone gets around here. Imagination land is larger than you think” He clapped his hands, making Craig wince with the echoing sound. “Show me the personas of Tweek Tweak”

A hundred mirrors lowered to the ground. 

“There are many possibilities of where Tweek may be hiding. Each of these gateways lead to a world where a persona of Tweek resides.”

“A persona?”

“This world is not just cartoon and book characters. Each game you played as children, the personas of what you imagined yourself to be have manifested here. That’s how I came to be”

“Butter’s had a high opinion of himself then”

That earned a small chuckle from the Paladin. “No, just had high aspirations. But then again, doesn’t every child picture themselves the hero of their own story?”

“Now…” Butters turned to the mirrors, “Tweek obviously has a vivid imagination, and you have all played many games as children, But…” he became solemn again. “Time is short. I have selected five worlds he will more likely be in. “

Craig glanced over at the mirrors. Each had a label. Head Canon, Zaron, Realm of Heroes, The Realm of What Could Have Been. The last one sent a chill down his spine. The Realm of Nightmares.   
The reasonable side of Craig took over and he scoffed at the mirrors. “This is stupid” he started, “Tweek isn’t here. I watched him get taken from the house in an ambulance myself. He’s at the hospital and I’m wasting time here that I could be with him.”  
He turned to leave where he came from but Butter’s blocked his path, 

“Tweek’s…. body is in the hospital. Yes, he is ailing in body, but.” he turned to the mirrors, “His soul, his essence is in here…shattered. Hidden in these worlds as little fragments. It’s imperative that we find the fragments before it is too late.”  
He paled and his adrenaline made his heart palpitate, “Too late? What do you mean too late?”

“I’ve said too much, I- “

Craig’s fist grabbed the Blonde’s cloak and shoved him into a nearby mirror, nearly knocking it over. “Listen here you little shit. I don’t give a damn if you’re a tough guy in here. If there’s a real reason that Tweek’s so called “soul” is shattered and scattered here, then you need to tell me WHY, right now” He hissed through his teeth. It unnerved him how unafraid this man was. If it had been the real Butters, he would have pissed his pants by now. And the fact that Butters was looking down at him made him uneasy. 

“Tweek’s imagination is strong, really strong. When trauma occurs, it is easy for minds like his to cross over to here. When something extremely traumatic occurs, then those same minds can shatter. Tweek is afraid, really afraid of coming back to reality right now. His mind is afraid he can’t handle it.”  
A firm hand gripped Craig’s trembling fist, “Something nefarious is at work here Craig and…. If you don’t find the pieces and put him back together, the he won’t be there, even when he wakes up in the hospital, because he will be broken.”

“Nefarious? Someone…did this to him?”

“I’ve already said too much. We’re not supposed to meddle in the affairs of the real world. But Tweek is my friend, here or out there, through and through. And so, we must make haste”  
He didn’t move for a few seconds. The two men stood face to face staring each other down. Craig relented and let the Paladin go. Butter’s brushed himself off. “I can lead you, but it is up to you to figure out the puzzle. After all, you know his heart better than anyone.”

His eyes warily glanced over to the mirrors. Just this morning, Tweek had texted him an odd message, saying that he was coming over and that he needed to tell the brunette something important. The boy had been looking more haggard than usual the past couple of weeks and Craig was already worried about him. His heart nearly broke in two at the sight of Tweek standing on his front porch gasping for air and clutching his chest. Before he had known what was happening, Tweek had been wheeled away in an ambulance and Craig was left on the front porch dumbfounded, tears streaming down his face. That was when the Paladin first appeared, grasping Craig’s hand and quickly pulling him into this world. 

“Alright, which one do I choose, or does it not matter?”

Butter’s smiled warmly at him, “It does not, the gateways are beings, they will choose for you. “The mirrors were tall and each one ornate on its own. They were all white, save for the one to the realm of nightmares. That one was pitch black and Craig could swear that something was watching him from the other side of it. The mirrors began to shift and they each moved on their own, lining up in front of Craig. The first one labeled “Head Canon” presented itself. The framework was decorated with words that seemed to almost flicker with life. He stuck his hand out and expected to feel cool glass, instead, he was met with a puff of cool air that clearly came from the other side of the portal. The sensation brought chills up his spine.

“Alright…here goes nothing” He stepped through the mirror and for a moment, the entire world tilted and spun. As soon as he and Butters stepped out the other side, everything righted itself again. He immediately noticed something was off about the world. For one, the ground was farther away.

“The hell, why am I taller?” He glanced down at himself and saw that his clothes had changed as well. His worn plaid pajama bottoms that served as pants most days were replaced by black skinny jeans. He was now wearing a black V neck shirt with some shitty looking band name along with a leather jacket. His tongue felt odd too, like something was in the way. The clacking of something hitting his teeth told him he had a tongue piercing now, he went to touch his face and discovered a slew of new piercings. 

“Butters, what the fuck is this?”

The knight giggled and his voice sounded more tinny than it did earlier. Craig had a hard time not looking away from Butters. He was dressed in a green jumper with a white blouse with an oversized collar. Complete with knee high stockings and matching green bows in his now shoulder length hair. Butters looked like someone out of the Brady Bunch, “I forgot to tell you, when you travel to other worlds, you take on the form of their personas there.”

“I never imagined myself to be a fall out boy looking wannabe”

“No, you didn’t. However, the Asian girls at South Park High have wonderfully powerful imaginations, this world houses all of their fanfictions and fanart that they have created.” A chill ran up his spine, “Jesus H, really? So they all picture me as…this?”

“You also smoke about ten packs a day and get into constant fistfights. All the persona’s here are interesting to say the least. You should see Kenny”

“And you?”

“Here I am Marjorine.”

“Is that from that time those idiots dressed you up like a girl?”

He nodded, enthusiastically, “The Asian girls found out about it and it’s all the rage in the fanfictions. Just be thankful we don’t have to stop through OmegaVerse Town.”

This might be more difficult that he originally thought. Butters made a pretty convincing chick and he himself looked like a behemoth punk monster. What does Tweek even look like? Would Craig recognize him?

“We should go inside the high school. We’ll most likely find Tweek in there” That was the understatement of the century. Tweek often forced himself into countless after school activities to avoid going home. He had a feeling that if Tweek could, he would just bring a cot with him to school and sleep there. Not that Craig could blame him, his parents always seemed a little…off.

They entered the high school and came across countless caricatures of his classmates. The unbearably nerdy Kyle Brovfloski. The hulking jock that was supposed to be Clyde. He passed a Bebe that resembled a painted whore with thick makeup and an evil looking resting bitch face. As soon as Bebe saw him she latched onto his arm and he literally had to shake her off him like a latched-on dog in heat. If the real Bebe saw this, she would gag. 

“The Asian girls have terrifying imaginations” 

Craig found himself agreeing. The wandered the halls and came across others. Cartman resembled something like a literal pig in human clothing, earning a snicker from Craig and a giggle from Butters/Marjorine. When they passed Stan, Craig felt a little bit of pity for the guy. Sure, he maybe drank more than he should. But he was a far cry from the haunted shell of a teen that was leaning against the lockers with a fifth. 

“This is getting us nowhere. In the stories, where is Tweek usually?” Marjorine thought for a moment, tapping his face with his index finger. “Well, usually he’s found in the bathroom by shop class. And he’s usually having a panic attack about…. oh well any old thing.”

His stomach dropped and he felt sick. Tweek really didn’t have panic attacks. Well, not nearly as severe as he did when they were kids. The ones that Craig witnessed though, were heartbreaking. The thought of even a ghost of Tweek being stuck here, having constant panic attacks in the smelly boy’s bathroom made him want to throw up.

“Let’s go”

Luckily this high school had the same layout as his own, so he was easily able to find the shop bathroom. It was usually abandoned, and when Tweek did want some time alone to sort out his thoughts, it was usually here. But he would also usually text Craig to let him know so that the brunette could smuggle some coffee out of the teachers’ lounge and go support him. The bathroom was dark as it usually was. For some reason, the bright fluorescent lights bothered Tweek and he usually became calmer with the lights dimmed. It was a typical high school boy’s bathroom, with four simple stalls and a trough sink on the other side. Tweek was nestled in the handicap stall, on the dirty floor with his knees pulled in tight. Like he was making a human cannonball. His wild blond hair stuck out like usual. Tweek always got comments that it made him look crazy, but Craig found it charming. It reminded him of his first guinea pig. He could make out the sniffles and short shallow breaths. Yep panic attack. And judging by the way Tweek’s bird like hands gripped his hair, it was a doozy. 

“Tweek? Honey?” He called out softly. The sniffling stopped, replaced by a groan and the little ball curled in tighter to itself. It broke his heart to see him like this. Tweek was the sweetest guy in school, and never deserved the self-hate that he seemed to wallow in from time to time. Another think unnerved him as well.

 

Why was he so thin?

This Tweek was so different from his adorable boyfriend. His arms were almost anorexic and shaking with so much force that he almost seemed like he was having a seizure. He was practically swimming in his dad’s hand-me-down old green button down. He doesn’t even own that shirt anymore. Not after Craig’s mother dragged them both clothes shopping last year. His face was hidden by his sickly pale arms, covered in bandages and—

 

Were those cuts on his arms?

His feet moved him as close to the trembling boy as he could. What the hell kind of sick fantasy was this? What was wrong with the Asian girls? Is this how they saw Tweek? As a simple whimpering wraith of a human, and saw Craig as the lumbering giant bully? Craig drew closer and Tweek’s sniffles became short pained sobs. 

“Oh Tweek. Oh, honey don’t cry I’m here, what’s wrong?” He said as gently as possible. The sniffling stopped and Tweek lifted his head to stare owlishly at Craig. The blonde face was almost yellow with how malnourished he was. His eyes were sunken into the dark circles underneath and his cheekbones were gaunt. At least his eyes were still the same dazzling sea green color that Craig had fallen for. 

“C-Craig? What are you-NGH, W-what are you doing h-h-here?”  
His voice shook and he stuttered. The real Tweek never did that. His little Ngh’s and Gah’s were always peppered into his speech sure, but this was ridiculous. Craig peered down at him, unsure how to handle this version of Tweek that clearly struggled with each waking second. 

“I-t’s O-o-ok Craig, Gah! I-if you W-want to go out with B-b-bebe th-then that OK” He stuttered in between little sobs. Craig’s brow furrowed and he moved closer to the Blonde, gently lifting the rail thin arms away from his face so that Tweek can see him.  
He spoke quietly and gently, using the same voice that he used only for Tweek and his guinea pig, “Listen to me. This version or the real version. I will always choose you over Bebe. I love you Tweek”

“B-but Wh-why? I’m a mess, used G-goods. I’m not worth a-a-anyones love”  
He moved into Tweek personal bubble, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “You’re stronger than this, you can handle anything. You’re the same guy that handled a bazooka and hung out with Mongolian Warriors. You’re tough as nails Tweek and I admire that.”  
The boy’s face lit up and for a second it was HIS Tweek that was sitting before him. The smile radiated off his face, “Thank you Craig. No one has ever made me believe in myself before. Not even my- “  
The light engulfed them both before Craig could make out what Tweek was saying. When the light faded and Craig’s eyes adjusted, they were back in the giant mirror room. The only difference now, was that Craig held a small shard of some sort of black material. It was smooth like sea glass and as heavy as a metal bearing. 

“You must have made quite the impression on him, no one has been that kind to him here in a while. What you hold is a piece of the puzzle”  
Craig looked down at it, this was a piece of Tweek’s heart, or whatever? Whatever it was, it felt important. He pocketed it in a zippered pocket to keep it safe. For something so small, it felt heavy.   
“Which one is next?”  
The mirror labeled Zaron moved in front of him. “Oh, this is my homeland” Butters commented. Craig grunted in affirmation. He remembered this game from when they were children. It was right after he and Tweek truly became good friends and the first time that Tweek was invited to play along with the others. 

“I was a thief and Tweek was a wildling”  
“Yes, although this persona, like the other is going to be different from the Tweek you know.”  
They stepped through and once again Craig felt his clothing shift. He didn’t grow taller this time at least. He was dressed in his thief garb, except this time instead of the cardboard knife and his mother’s old afghan blanket he used as a cloak, he had real leathers, real armor. Not to mention a pretty gnarly looking Kris knife. Paladin Butters stayed the same, but he appeared more at ease in this environment.   
“We need to find Princess Kenny, we’ll find Tweek there”

“Seriously? Princess Kenny?”  
He nodded, “She is the fair maiden who rules this land. We had won it back from the Wizard King a few months ago. He has been banished to space and time. Tweek was named captain of her royal guard for his bravery.”  
While Kenny had a reputation at school for being a pretty boy, a fair maiden seemed like it would be a stretch. Craig said nothing though, as the way Butters described him clearly showed his affection for the usually quiet orange clad teen.   
They journeyed through some precarious looking woods and went up the main road of a town. At the edge lay the castle. Oddly enough, despite it grandeur, still resembled Cartman’s old backyard treehouse. The guards let them through although Craig did catch the odd look they gave him and Butters. The piece weighed heavy in Craig’s pocket and he hoped that this version would even recognize Craig.   
They entered the Throne room that had the same puke green walls that Cartman’s house did when they were kids. The tapestries the same pattern as Mrs. Cartman’s outdated worn curtains that hung at the window. The court was split in two with the walkway down the middle free to walk. Kenny sat at the throne about 12 steps from the floor. His dress that was clearly made from Stan’s sister’s old Zelda costume back then had the regality and refinement of a true princess.   
“Well well, my favorite Knight in all the realm. How good of you to grace us Sir Butters” Kenny cooed down at them from her throne. A pink monstrosity with purple cushions and girly heart designs. Even with her royal status, Kenny didn’t lose the lazy drawl she always had. Craig and Butters stood at the base of the throne, and Craig felt the burning stare of the court. He recognized many of them, but the most surprising was Clyde sitting on a smaller dark purple throne next to Kenny.

“Clyde?”  
Kyle, dressed in his elf king robes stood before the throne and faced them, “How dare you speak to the Queens royal concubine in that way” He spat. Craig blinked once. Twice.   
Concubine?  
He doubled over and his raucous laughter filled the halls. Of all the- concubine!? Oh boy, Clyde was going to get an ear full when he got back!  
Even with his bulging muscles and flowing chocolate locks, Clyde was still Clyde. The once dark master, had tears prick the corners of his eyes as he was clearly fighting back the urge to sob. Craig finally regained his composure. Kenny watched them, quietly with her head resting delicately on her hands. 

“Have you finished Feldspar?”  
He finally calmed down enough to stop cackling like a lunatic and straightened himself up. 

“I’m here for Tweek the barbarian. It is urgent that I speak with him.”

“I am here, what do you want Thief?” Craig gulped at the sight of Tweek emerging from the crowd. The sweet skinny teen body was replaced by a confident posture and sinewy muscle. His wild hair was tamed by a few braids woven with strips of leather. He sported the body paint like from their childhood games, but this time is being an intricate knotwork laced around his biceps and his abs. His pants hung dangerously low on his hips and showed off his blonde happy trail. Craig already knew where the trail led, but it didn’t make his mouth water any less. The crisscross of battle scars and the burning glare Tweek sent his way made him half hard with want.   
God, he loved confident bossy Tweek.

“I…” What did he want? Looking at the hardened warrior he could name a few things. But that wasn’t why he was there. He needed to help Tweek. Why has his mouth gone so dry all of a sudden?

“I’m here to put you back together Tweek. You’ve fractured. “ It sounded so dumb without context and Tweek seemed to agree as he threw his head back and a bark of laughter made Craig jump. Princess Kenny and the rest of the court joined in. 

“How sweet” Kenny chuckled, “It seems our little thief has a crush on the king of Barbarians. So sorry to interrupt the courtship but, guards please arrest Feldspar.”

“Wha?-“ 5 guards emerged and seized Craig by the arms, dragging him down to the floor. Princess Kenny stood from her throne and the look on her face was suddenly solemn.

“How disappointing, to think you were so easy to arrest. Feldspar, you are under arrest for your crimes against the kingdom during the War of the Stick of Truth. You are to await in the dungeon until your trial.”

later...

“I’m really truly sorry about all of this.” Butters started, his fist bumping against each other. “I had forgotten that you were a wanted man here. Don’t worry Craig, I’ll go straighten this out with the princess and have you out of here in a jiffy!”

“Butters! Wait!” Craig called out after the retreating form. “Fuck!” He yanked at the shackles that pulled his hands painfully above his head. It was no use, he was stuck here. The dungeon was dark and had a dank musty smell. Something dripped out in the distance and his voice echoed like the room he was in was massive and went on for a way. 

“Tweek…” He breathed out, sick with worry. He should have never left when Butters showed up on his doorstep. He could be at the hospital with Tweek right now. Lord knows his useless parents wouldn’t be there. He tapped the back of his head against the cold stone wall.

“Ask and ye shall receive”  
His eyes flew open and were adjusted enough to the darkness to make out the form emerging from the stairs. It was Wildling Tweek again, arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face. 

“Tweek!” He called out. Even if this was just a persona, seeing Tweek awake and healthy made him SOOO happy.   
“Who are you and what have you done with Feldspar, imposter” He hissed through his teeth. Crack was taken aback by the venom in Tweek’s voice. So, they did know each other here as well. 

“What do you mean?”

“The Feldspar I know would never have willingly waltzed into the Keep and strode right up to the court. And he would have escaped those shackles by now. really, those locks are child splay. The Princess didn’t even bother to have your feet shackled.”

“I-I’m not Feldspar”  
He snorted, “I gathered that much. Now speak! What did you do with my friend!” Craig tried to lean forward. “The truth is…I created Feldspar. I’m from the real world. I’m here because Your creator’s body is hurting in the real world. He has hidden something in his creations and I need to obtain them to help Tweek.”

Tweek leered down at him, his face unchanging. “I don’t believe you. Creators are not allowed in this world; how did you arrive then?”

“Paladin Butters brought me here. We came in through the Hall of Mirrors.”  
He kneeled in front of Craig then, between Craig’s outstretched legs. “I should cut out your tongue for lying to me. I’m giving you one more chance to tell me what you did to my lo-my friend.”  
Craig caught the lo that Tweek had corrected. He probably meant lover, right? “He’s not just your friend, isn’t he? Even here, we were meant to be together. Even back then, we had a connection that no one else had.”  
It was Tweek’s turn to look shocked. “That is-I mean. Of course not! We are comrades! We have fought together”

“Tweek” He started again, gentler this time. “Tweek, Feldspar and you are more than friends here. You don’t have to lie. We are the same in the real world.”  
The blonde flushed hard and in that moment, he looked so beautiful. Then he turned his head to the side. “We are…. not That here. Not now at least.”

“But you’re in love with him” It wasn’t a question, and the words shocked even Craig. That meant, even when they were little kids, before the whole yaoi fiasco. Tweek had at the very least a crush on the brunette. 

“Tweek, please. If I don’t collect the pieces to this puzzle from hell, then your creator is going to get hurt. Really hurt” The gentle tone was still there, but he was also trying to convey the urgency here. “I don’t have much time. Please.”  
The dungeon was silent for a moment and the wildling regarded him with a stern look. It reminded Craig of the way Cartman’s old cat would look at a helpless mouse when it was deciding whether or not to eat it. 

“Why.”

“Why what?”

“Why are you doing this for m-, for the creator? Are you…. lovers in the real world?” His face changed to one that was hopeful. 

“Ya. We started dating shortly after we stopped playing these knights and maidens games.” His posture changed then and for a moment Craig was back to their first date, when they weren’t sure what their relationship was yet.

“I was instructed to guard the piece with my life, but I will help you.” He kneeled between Craig’s legs, making the brunette have to crane his neck to look up at him. He had never felt so vulnerable before. 

“But in return I would like for you to do something for me.”

“What is it Tweek”

“Kiss me. Kiss me like I’m your Tweek.” The wildlings hand trembled as it touched Craig’s cheek. “In your world, you are lovers. That is not the same here. And with Feldspar being a wanted man and I captain of the Royal Guard, I’m afraid it will never be. For a moment, make me feel as though it is possible and you may have your piece.”

“…. unchain me”

A clink of the metal and Craig’s sore hands were freed. He reached out and cradled Tweek’s face in his own. “Tweek, com’re”

The blonde leaned forward and the happiest little sigh escaped him when Craig lightly kissed him on the lips. A brush of skin felt like electricity on his face. A tentative pink tongue darted out and brushed along the seam of Craig’s lips. He deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth over the Wildling’s. They paused for a moment and Craig leaned his forehead against Tweek. 

“It may not be the case right now Tweek, but there are always possibilities.” If I can love you in the real world, I know for a damned fact that I can love you here as well. Hell, if we really are friends here then you already have my love.”  
Tweek smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned into Craig’s hand cradling his cheek. “Feldspar,” He hummed. “I wish this could last forever.”

“It will Tweek. He will see it and you guys will have eternity”  
His smile didn’t reach his eyes then, “Oh, if only that were the case. But time is short for me”

“Wait…what does that me- “  
The light enveloped him again and he was once again in the mirror room. Butters was several feet away, appearing just as confused. 

“Well, I suppose you didn’t need my help after all”

“I suppose” he muttered softly as he held the new piece. Just as heavy as the other. The wildlings words struck him. Why would he think he didn’t have forever? What was happening with Tweek….it had been going on for a while, and Tweek knew about it. The thought made him angry. Why didn’t Tweek trust him enough to tell him if there was something wrong. 

“Where to next?”  
A mirror swept in front of him, “The Realm of Heroes”. If he had to guess, this was from the time they played as superheroes as kids. That wasn’t a good point in their relationship. They came out stronger for it, but he could only guess as to whether this Tweek would even want to talk to him. 

“Are you ready fella?”

“…ready”  
When they entered the mirror, they were accosted by shouts and loud gunfire. They were downtown South Park, but the landscape was different. The buildings taller and more menacing. The small town looked like a sprawling metropolis. It was night and crowds of people were screaming as they ran. 

“The fuck!!?” Craig growled as he ducked and rolled under heavy fire, ending up with his back against the back of an old sedan. Butters startled at the screaming townsfolk. “No idea, I haven’t been here in a long time.”  
They bobbed and weaved through the thick crowd. Craig picked up the telltale thumping sound of something breaking the sound barrier. He could grab Butter’s cloak and yank him out of the way in time for a projectile to launch into the building beside them. It still knocked Craig off his feet and his ears rang with the sound. Dazed, he stumbled back to his feet. He then noticed that he was indeed dressed in his super Craig costume. Unsurprisingly, it was about as lame as the one he cut out of paper. He never really got into this game and only did it for Tweek’s sake to begin with. 

“I think I see someone”  
Craig turned his head and squinted. He could make out familiar figures through the crowds. It was a depressingly muscular depicted of the coon, the shadowy wisp of Mysterion.  
And…. There was Wonder Tweek. Dressed in a similar costume to Craig’s. He could tell now that Tweek wasn’t even really into the game either. Tweek posed with his thumb and forefinger in a pose like Sailor Moon. “I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!” He smirked at that. Tweek always had a fascination with the old Sailor moon cartoons and His little poses were adorable. His smirk faded when he saw what they were up against. 

A monster, two headed and over ten feet tall. It spat some vile green substance that reacted like acid. It’s rolling eyes glowed red. He heard Butters trot up beside him.

“Golly, it appears we should assist them. Are you up for a little battle? Butters grinned mischievously from under his Professor Chaos helmet. Craig nodded, 

“Bring it”

They got into position to join their comrades. Craig found that the rules of this world were like their little game. Craig could only move so many steps before he could launch his attacks. Mysterion and the Coon seemed to have a good handle on it but Tweek….

 

Tweek looked terrified. 

“Tweek!” He called out. He could feel it as deep as his bones. The cackle of energy that told him that they could do their ultimate attack, but Tweek needed to reach out too. The blonde turned to Craig, and Craig was shocked to see Tweek’s face littered with little battle scars. He had been fighting this monster for a long time. His wide doe eyes brimming with tears. 

“Craig…I can’t do this anymore. I’m not strong enough to fight them.”

“What are they?” This monster didn’t look like anything from their games. Tweek’s shaking hands went to his hair and he tugged it violently. It worried Craig, Tweek didn’t do that anymore. Not unless his parents said something to stress him out. 

“They’re too much. Too strong!! I’m s-sorry” His tears spilled over and his face scrunched up and turned red, “This is ALL my fault. I created this mess! I don’t deserve your help”

“Tweek! That doesn’t matter who’s fault it is!” He felt desperate now. The monster was advancing on them and the Coon and Mysterion laid crumpled on the ground. “We can beat them! We can beat anything! Come on! Grab my hand!” His arms burned with how   
far he was trying to reach out his fingers to touch Tweek. Just a little further. The Monster attempted to strike Tweek, but luckily Butters appeared and took the brunt of the hit, and was sent careening into the side of a brick building. “Shit” He swore. 

“All my fault…All my fault…I ruined the town…. I’m sorry” Tweek was mumbling now, rocking back and forth and slowly curling up into a tight little ball. Craig wanted to cry, for the first time in his life, he felt helpless. He didn’t understand this. He didn’t understand any of it. 

 

But Tweek was in trouble. 

“Hey you shitheads!!” He yelled up to the monster, stopping it from curling it’s claws around the shaking boy. “Come here you piece of trash monster! I can take both your ugly faces at once!” Craig crouched down into position. If he did his Omega Fist Punch, maybe he could weaken them enough and stall for time.   
The beast charged, Craig was ready for them. Their sneering mugs getting clearer as they neared. Something about them seemed…Familiar.  
Craig, however wasn’t prepared to see Tweek appear between him and the monster. Tweek’s body jolted as it charged with electricity and it send a massive shockwave to the beast. The thing staggered a few steps back and stopped for a moment, twitching as it cried out in pain. 

“Tweek…” The blonde turned around and offered his hand to Craig. Finally, he thought and grasped his hand, only to find another lump of the puzzle dropped in his hand. 

“Craig…go find the other pieces. In this world, this monster is mine to battle alone. Go!”  
Again, the light faded and Craig was back in the room. Butter stepped towards the brunette, dusting himself off as he neared. “We’re getting close. You almost have all the pieces of Tweek’s heart.”

“That’s not all I’m getting” He hissed at the paladin. “That monster in the city, that wasn’t from our games. That was from his own imagination, wasn’t it? One of the “shadows” that are always bothering him?”

“We all have our monsters Craig”

“That monster. It’s real, isn’t. Maybe not in that form, but there’s a real monster that Tweek’s fighting.”

The paladin nodded solemnly. 

To say Craig was worried was beyond an understatement at this point. Even when he and Tweek were little kids, Tweek always had a somber mature outlook on life. While other kids worried about monsters under their beds, Tweek worried about people coming through his window and kidnapping him. He was worried about being jumped on the street. Things that could happen. The monsters were usually real. 

“Let’s move on, show me the next one” The next mirror revealed itself, scrawled in ‘what could have been’  
The stepped through and Craig was met with more mirrors in a vast open endless space. “Isn’t this the same room?”

“This is a room for regrets and wishes. These mirrors show the person you could have been. I’ll demonstrate” Butters stepped up to one mirror that showed his reflection. Well, the reflection of a long-haired boy, scar less and standing straight with confidence. His clothes were bright with colorful hibiscus flowers and a leigh around his delicate collarbone. A wedding band on his left hand. “Me and Ken should have never left Hawaii” He sighed.   
Craig hesitantly stepped up and saw his own reflection. It showed an image of a boy with clean fresh clothes, not the usual pajama bottoms and raggedy tee shirts that Craig usually wore. His teeth were straight and when he smiled the smile reached his eyes. Not the usual fake smiles he put on to keep his parents quiet. His biggest regret was refusing to get braces and the result was crooked teeth that made him feel like a freak. It affected him to the point where he didn’t put any effort into his appearance at all. 

The only one who seemed to think he was handsome regardless of his smile was Tweek.

“We’re here for Tweek.” He shook his head as he turned away, willing away his downward spiral of self-hate. The image rippled and showed an image of Tweek that Craig had never seen before. Healthy and filled out, even a little plump around the thighs. His hair still wild but shorter and shiny. His eyes were sparkling with mirth and had no bags under them. His skin was tanned, clearer, like he spent time outside of the coffee shop. That wasn’t the thing that struck him most though.

“He’s taller than me.” Craig said, confused, “What’s with that?”

“His growth wasn’t stunted here”

“Stunted? By what? The coffee? That’s just an old wives’ tale”

Butters didn’t answer, but his sad smile spoke volumes. “It’s not just coffee, is it? That monster before….”

THAT’S why those faces looked so familiar!

Craig turned to the healthy smiling boy in the mirror, “That was his parents. Whatever is happening. His parents are doing this to him. And he knows what they are doing enough to regret it. He feels responsible for it somehow.”

The image began to speak in a lilting voice. Almost sing song. 

“Craig, can you turn off the lights. My eyes are having the white spots again”

“I’m not feeling well, I think I need to lay down”

“Craig, dearie. Tweek is having one of his ‘moments’. Come back tomorrow.”

“Tweek, here. Have some more coffee”

All the times he was over. Tweek’s parents would always offer coffee. And Tweek would always turn them down before Craig could say anything. The migraines. The manic episodes. “There’s something in the coffee”

The image of Tweek reached out and breached the edge of the mirror. Craig nearly passed out from fright when the image grabbed his arm. Tweek’s beautiful face frowned, “If I try to quit. Maybe I can be normal for Craig. Maybe I can run without my chest hurting.”

Craig’s own heart hurt from hearing that, “Tweek, just tell me what it is. I can help you. I promise that I will always be there to help you.”

Tweek’s face melted into a different one. A thin and gaunt, terrifying face littered with sores. His teeth blackened. “No one can help me, I’m a walking dead man.”

White light engulfed the room but Craig couldn’t leave without the puzzle piece. “Tweek please!” Craig cried, struggling to stay in the room, holding onto Tweek;s withered hands with a vice grip. “I know somethings wrong! You don’t have to endure this alone! Let me in! Please!”

The light became too bright and Craig winced his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was back in the hall of mirrors. 

“Shit!” He screamed as he slammed a first into the floor, he folded into himself, angry tears streaming down his face. “I don’t know how to help him! He doesn’t want to tell me what’s wrong, what do I do Butter’s?”

A hand rested on his shoulder and he continued. “I love him so much. We were planning on leaving this shithole town and we were going to live our lives our way, and now he might be dying and I can’t help him!”

“You are helping me” the voice was back, Craig’s face whipped up. The hand on his shoulder wasn’t Butter’s, the Tweek that could have been was there. “In all the possibilities, you were always there Craig. I could never picture being healthy without you being there”

He looked up at Tweek and felt the younger boy’s hand caress his cheek. “Tweek, I’m so lost. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either, but the monster I’m facing is bigger than the both of us. It could swallow us both whole and spit us out and I’m afraid you would never be the same. You don’t deserve it”

“Neither do you” Craig reached for Tweek half expecting a ghost, but his hands felt skin and he hugged tweek then, cradling his face into Tweek’s chest. “I will tear that monster in half if it meant you being happy and whole”  
He heard a sigh and his arms once again were holding air. When he opened his eyes, he was looking up at Butters. Craig’s hand clenched over the new piece. This one felt so much heavier than the others. 

“Come on, there’s one more place to visit”

A black framed mirror appeared then. “nightmare land? Butters, what is this?”

“This is the realm of Nightmares. I cannot follow you into this land. Butter’s doesn’t dream so there is no persona for me to take over. Be careful, your nightmares are in here too”  
Craig blanched. He didn’t have many nightmares, but he knew Tweek did. Tweek barely slept at all because of them. His pocket weighed heavy, but it was still missing one piece. Craig needed to be brave.   
For Tweek.

“You need to find Tweek in there and give him the other pieces. Then he will need to come back with you. If you leave that place without him, he will be lost to the nightmares for all time. “  
Clutching his shirt in both fists, he stepped through the mirror. The world instantly turned dark, and he found himself in his old bedroom at the Old House. The lights were all out, save for the yellow moonlight peeking through the curtain. He recognized the eighties style wallpaper that peeled even then. His family didn’t live here for long, they had to move once Tricia was born for a bigger place in South Park. But he will never forget the creepy way the closet door seemed to open on its own. He knew now that the door was just off balance, but that door was enough to launch five-year-old Craig into the worst of night terrors. 

“Just pictures, nothing more” his mother would tell him then. He repeated it to himself now under his breath in hopes to will whatever was waiting for him in the closet away. He tiptoed across the room, silent as a ghost, trying to ignore the glowing red eyes that followed him with mute appeal from the closet. 

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, only to find the floor was water and he plunged into murky water. Drowning dreams, he hated these. He struggled to find the surface and his lungs burned as he tried to swim up. His clothes weighed him down and he found the threshold of the surface to be further and further away no matter how hard he swam. The pieces in your pockets are slowing you down. Ditch them, the voice said. He ignored the voice. Even if he drowned now, he wouldn’t drop the pieces. Dreams, he thought. Just dreams. Just pictures. 

He broke the surface and gasped for air, choking a bit on the little bit of water that got into his lungs. He found himself in the middle of Starks Pond. He swam over to the edge and trudged out of the water once his feet found soil. He collapsed as soon as he got on shore, coughing some more and resting his bone-weary arms. When he tried to stand, a clinking sound sent him looking down. He frowned as he picked up…a tooth? Did it fall out of his own face?  
More tinkling sounds and Craig wanted to scream at the sight of countless teeth, more teeth than he knew he had come pouring out of his own mouth. Blackened, rotten. Some splintering as soon as they hit the ground. The teeth dreams. He had almost forgotten about those. He had these around the time his parents tried to talk him into getting braces.   
His hands cupped around his mouth, the teeth filling and overflowing through his trembling fingers. The sound hitting the floor like marbles. Just dreams, he winced, just dreams just dreams just dre-  
The teeth vanished and Craig instantly stuck his fingers and felt around. The teeth were all there. He sighed and deflated with relief. He stood up on shaky legs and trekked into town, blatantly ignoring the ghastly looking trees and the ominous gun shop that Stan’s uncle owned. He could find his way through town easily enough. Everyone else nightmares seemed to ignore him. Token’s house in states of ruin and poverty. The old folks home that was surrounded in barb wire and had the look of the concentration camps of world war 2. The park a maze of rusted sharp edges. Zombies, werewolves and vampires stalked around. Craig maneuvered around them with ease. He knew where he was going. The source of most of Tweek’s night terrors. 

The coffee shop. Tweek never admitted it but Craig had heard his scared mutterings in his sleep before. He always referenced the shop.   
When he entered the shop the first thing he noticed was everything was larger. Almost comically large. Everything felt like Craig was the size of a small mouse, or one of the Gnomes that Tweek used to be afraid of. From here, he could see the warped angles and dust and dirt embedded into the furniture. Everything seemed, old, outdated. Like how the shop used to look before Tweek’s parents inherited from his grandfather. He remembered pictures of the old shop next to the register and Tweek said something about a remodel in the nineties. The curtains were the color of rotten meat and the tables were Formica. The walls were old wood paneling and everything smelled like nail polish remover. A smell that Mr. Tweek always seemed to have wafting around him.   
A hiccupped sob interrupted Craig’s thoughts and he craned his neck to see that someone was on the counter. “Tweek?” As far as nightmares go, this one seemed…tames? No monsters so far. The room was creepy, but that was it. There was an old office chair propped up against the counter with an apron hanging off the side. Craig could hoist himself onto the counter by climbing up one of the apron strings. “Tweek, honey, where ARE you?”  
The form was huddled against the register. A dusty old thing. He could see the whole coffee shop from here and it was clear that it hadn’t seen customers in a long time. The Tweek shaped shadow was currently trying to make himself as small as possible. 

“Tweek?” Craig raised his hand to touch Tweek’s hair, to try to comfort him. Rumbling footsteps shook the store and Tweek whipped his head around to face Craig.   
His eyes were red. Not just bloodshot, but RED. His skin was reddish too which made Tweek’s wild blonde hair stick out even more. His hands looked like little claws more than human hands. “Get out” He hissed, “Get out before THEY see you”  
Tweek pushed Craig with a surprising amount of strength and Craig skidded across the countertop colliding with the wall attached to the counter, sending a cloud of dust into the air. It knocked the wind out of his lungs and he paused to catch his breath. Whatever was coming must have been bad for Tweek to react like that. Craig knew whatever was coming, was bad. 

A figure emerged from the thick foggy air of the shop. A giant that towered over the counter. Craig recognized the monster from the realm of heroes. Except this time, it had one head. And it was the face of Mr. Tweak. 

“Daddy, please….no more! I don’t want to drink anymore! It makes me hurt!”

“Now son, if we are going to make some money here, then we are going to need to offer a …. special kind of brew. And as a part of this family, you need to contribute.”

A giant hand held Tweek down and the boy wiggled and struggled like a butterfly who had just been pinned to a wall. Craig found himself frozen in fear. This is bigger than both of us. Tweek must have thought that literally.   
The monster produced a funnel and shoved it into Tweeks quivering mouth. Another monster appeared from the depths. It was Mrs. Tweak, and she had a giant coffee mug that seemed to glow green. The chemical smell was stronger now. And Craig finally recognized it from the few times the boys had hung out over at the McCormick’s. 

“Now, son, you need to do as we ask. We don’t expect much from a spaz like you. Just taste the product and tell us how it makes you feel.”

“Yesssss” Mr. Tweak hissed in agreement. “You don’t want us to sell you into slavery, do you? Be a good son and drink your coffee”  
She bought the mug out over the funnel and poured it down. Thick black sludge that had an odd green glow lumped out. Tweek’s cheeks puffed out as he tried not to swallow. Tears were streaming down Craig’s face. He had never felt so helpless in all his life. 

“He’s being willful dear”

“Plug his nose”

“With his nose plugged, Tweek had no choice but to drink it. His belly distended and his skin flushed a darker red, almost black at the limbs. His hands didn’t look human anymore and little wings grew from under his shirt. Satisfied, the monsters left him alone retreating into the dark of the store. Tweek shook as he shoved fingers down his throat, trying to puke it up. But, it was too late. His body had finished transforming and Tweek looked more monster than human. 

“Oh…Tweek….” Craig stepped forward. No wonder Tweek never slept. Craig’s silly teeth dreams had nothing on this. 

“S-stop!” Tweek’s voice was low and guttural, almost like other voices were talking with him. “Don’t come near me. I’m tainted. If you come near me, you’ll be tainted too”

“Tweek, you’re not tainted…. How long has this been happening?”  
A clawed finger pointed to the wall behind Craig. He turned and saw a picture tacked there of the Tweaks. He recognized it from the shop. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak stood there in front of the shop on the day of the grand reopening. Five-year-old Tweek stood between them. A somber worried expression on his face that was too mature for someone his age to have. When Craig saw it the other day, it was old and water damaged. Here though, the picture looked fresh, as though it had been taken days before. 

“Jesus Tweek, why didn’t you ever say anything!?”

“It always made me feel s-sick. They always switched my doctors around. I’ve drank so much it’s in every part of me. It’s in my blood, my muscles. It’ll never go away. I’ve tried to stop drinking it but everything became so much, like I couldn’t fit inside my own skin,”

His parents did this to him? Their own son? For what? To make money?! “How could they do this to their own son?”

“Because I’m not their son, this shop is their son. I’m just a tool. I’m nothing…. worthless. I’ll die here alone.”

The pieces felt heavy in Craig’s pocket. “You’re not alone Tweek, I’m here. Let me help you”

“You can’t fight this for me Craig, no one can, just go hide somewhere so THEY can’t find you”

“GodDAMNIT Tweek, I’m here, whether you want me or not! I’m going to help you, you stubborn ass!”  
The rumbling was returning, time for another feeding. His eyes found them, getting closer. The black coffee mug refilled and glowing once more. This was by far the most terrifying moment of his life. 

“I…if I can’t fight them, at least let me hold your hand so you can have some comfort”

Tweek’s slitted eyes softened at that, “Oh, Craig” Craig’s arms wrapped around the shaking monster. 

“I’m not going anywhere, no matter how scary your situation might be You’re not alone in this and I won’t stop until I find a way to get you through this. You’re not the only stubborn one.”  
The blonde boy sobbed and hiccupped in his arms. Quickly, Craig pulled out the pieces, laying heavy in his hands. The pieces seemed to glow now. “Here, Butter’s told me that I need to give these to you, they are the pieces of some sort of puzzle. Take them”  
Tweek glanced down at the shining parts. “Craig, these aren’t puzzle pieces. These are parts of my heart that you own. It’s not mine to take.”

“W-what?”

Tweek smiled, and for an instant Craig realized that THIS was the real Tweek all along. Not a persona, “These are the pieces of my heart that you have always had.”

Tweek pushed Craig’s hand with the precious bundle back to him. “Butter’s always means well, but when I go, you are going to need to let go of them. So, you can be free”

Craig was confused, “Go…. go where?”

The look on Tweek’s face pulled it all together. The heart attacks. Tweek wasn’t expecting to live through this. He was already prepared to spend eternity in this place, fractured in different worlds. “Tweek….no” He let out a broken sob, “I’m not leaving here without you”

The monsters were almost upon them now, “You might not have a choice, Craig. The poison has been in my body for 11 years now.”

“Tweek, listen to me! None of these damn puzzle pieces mean anything without you here! My whole heart is with you! It’s always been with you! Don’t leave me!” He was desperate, every ounce of energy trying to convey to Tweek that he couldn’t leave.   
A large hand pinned Tweek down and a loud cry erupted from the boy when the monster had him pinned again. “Son” the beast hissed, “It’s time to get to work”

Craig leapt to his feet and launched at the hand holding down his poor sweet boyfriend. “No! I told you before, I’m not leaving without you!” He clawed at the fingers, trying to pry it off Tweek. The skin burned like a hot skillet and Craig cried out as his skin bubbled and blistered. Another large hand grabbed Craig by the scuff of his hoody and began to pull him off. “No!!! I won’t let you hurt Tweek!”  
A cry of pain. Craig couldn’t tell if it was his own voice or not, then the familiar flash of white. “I SAID I’m not leaving you!” He fought the light and let go of the monster’s hand and grabbed Tweek’s clawed hand. He could feel the pinch of the claws as they dug into his own battered skin. He didn’t care, he was refusing to let go, he used his other hand to punch the monster’s hand as hard as he could. “Get OFF of him you fucking asshole!”

 

 

When he opened his eyes, he was back in his home. The quiet ticking of the stupid plastic cat clock in the kitchen and the buzzing of the cicadas were the only sounds now. He could still hear the faint whine of the ambulance in the distance. He sat up and realized that he was still in the threshold of his own front porch. It seemed like he was only out for a few minutes. Was it all just a dream? He hissed when the stabbing pain of his hands came back and he looked down to see claw like scratches and heat blisters on his trembling hands. Not a dream. He stood up with a determined look in his eye.   
He needed to be ready when Tweek came back. 

 

 

 

When Tweek’s bleary eyes opened, he found himself in a small hospital room. He was hooked up to several monitors. It was quiet, save for the beeps of the monitors and the muffled chirping of birds outside. There were rows of get well cards and vase of flowers. Some fresh, some wilted. He was awake and alive. But how?

And for how long has he been asleep?

Groaning, he weakly tried to sit up. The lethargy in his limbs and the snowflakes falling outside the window told he had been out at least for a couple of weeks. He brought a hand up to his face and felt the stubble forming there. Great, he probably really   
looked like a lunatic now. 

And where was Craig?

His dreams were strange and all over the place. He was a warrior, a superhero, a demon. Each dream, Craig was there. Why isn’t he there now?  
He pulled the I out and took the heart monitor off his thumb before trying to climb out of bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor the rest of his body followed. He hit the floor hard and the dull throb in his ribs shouted at him. The door to the room opened and immediately two strong arms lifted him off the floor with ease. Did he lose more weight?

“Babe, hold on. Let me help you. Here”

Tweek looked up to see Craig’s worried handsome face. His raggedy hoody he loved to wear was dusted in snowflakes and he smelled like he just had a smoke break. “C-Craig?” He croaked out, then winced at the sound of his own voice. Craig placed Tweek back into the bed and propped up the pillows so he could sit up with ease. The rough pad of his thumbs smoothed over Tweek’s cheekbones, “You’re awake…you’re here”

Tweek’s eyes watered, “You stayed with me” Tears spilled over. Tweek had no idea what was going on, but a part of him knew that Craig had saved him in more ways than one.

“I wasn’t leaving the guy who owns my whole heart.”

The door opened again and Craig’s mother came in, clearly also coming straight from her own smoke break. Her face lit up as she spotted Craig and Tweek, “Tweek! Oh honey! You’re awake, Nurse!”

“Jesus mom, give him a minute before the nurses start poking at him”

Tweek chuckled in Craig’s arms, then the pain in the ribs came back full forced and he coughed weakly. “Oh hey…” Craig’s hands smoothed over his back in attempts to soothe him. “My chest….” Tweek started, “What happened?”

Craig’s face hardened into something that Tweek almost didn’t recognize. His normally impassive features marred by anger. “You…had a heart attack and had to have open heart surgery. Then…. you didn’t wake up for 3 weeks while they detoxed you”

Oh no Tweek thought. 

“Detox” He squeaked out, “Of what?”

The look on Craig’s face called bullshit on that instantly, and Tweek knew that Craig knew perfectly well what the detox was for. Craig turned to his mother, “Mom, can you give us a minute?”

“Sure Hon, don’t stress him out too much. I’m going to talk to the nurse and see what we can do for dinner for him.”  
The door clicked shut and the silence was palpable. Tweek twisted the sheets in his hands and kept his head down, too ashamed of himself to look Craig in the eye right now. 

He was nervous. And really, really afraid of what Craig had to say.

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out, almost tearing the sheet between his hands. His ribs were really hurting him now, “I knew what was in the coffee and I was too much of a coward to say anything. I was afraid of so much and I…I almost- “

“Died, Tweek. You almost died. Something was wrong and you didn’t tell me, and you almost died.”

Shit, he was angry. Tweek was afraid of that. He must be so disappointed. “My father told me that if I ever told anyone, he would blame me and I would get arrested for it. Why wouldn’t they arrest me? I look like a meth head most of the time anyways”  
The stark white hospital bed dipped as Craig sat down next to Tweek. Tweek’s eyes were filled with tears and he felt like he could have another heart attack. A shaking hand grasped Tweek’s frail hands and Tweek looked up to see that Craig was crying too. It shocked Tweek to the core. Craig doesn’t cry. Craig never cries. Not even when his favorite Grandma died or when Cartmans stupid cat snuck over and killed Stripe the fifth. 

“tweek, listen to me” He said as he tightened his grip on Tweek, like Tweek was HIS lifeline and not the other way around. “Don’t EVER do that to me again. If there’s a problem, or you’re in trouble, you tell me. End of story. Don’t even feel like you can’t come to   
me. Whatever it is, it won’t be as bad as possibly losing you.”  
He was pulled into a hug that he sorely missed, Craig was still shaking. “You are safe here Tweek. I won’t let anything happen to you. But I can only help you if you are direct with me about what’s going on”

“I’m sorry”

“That’s enough now” Mrs. Tucker smoothly said as she came strolling back in, clearly eavesdropping the whole time. “Tweek, Honey, the doctors are going to keep you here for a couple of days to make sure everything checks out. Then your addiction counselor is going to come in to speak to you. Then we can take you home”

“H.hhome” Tweek shuddered. His parents, no doubt either had no idea what was going on or had already disowned him and left him for the dogs. 

“Craig…Honey, didn’t you tell Tweek what happened?”

Tweek looked up at Craig’s face. Sheepish is what he would call it. Another look he’d never thought he would see on his boyfriend’s face. 

 

Craig couldn’t explain how he knew, just that he knew what was really going on in the family coffeehouse. When everything was said and done and Craig was questioned on how he knew. He shrugged, “It’s South Park, the truth always comes out”.   
As soon as Craig awoke in his home, he set to work. First getting aid from Token’s dad. Mr. Black was hesitant to believe the allegations at first, but when they sent a cup to a friend’s lab to get tested, it tested positive for meth. Over the course of two days, Craig collected as many samples and bits of evidence he could, calling in favors from all over South Park. Tweek’s parents were none the wiser of course, barely paying attention to the fact that their son had a heart attack. When Kenny found out what was going on, he promptly hand delivered two meth cooks into South Park’s police station, quivering and confessing to everything. 

By the weekend, Tweek’s parents were led out of their home in cuffs. As Tweek had said, the first thing Richard did was blame everything on his son, labelling him an “addict” a “spaz”. It took everything Craig had not to reach into the cop car and deck him one.   
They were shortly processed, sentenced and sent to prison. With them out of the picture, the assets liquidated and the Tweaks coffee shop was deemed condemned. U store it gobbled up the property and now it houses RV storage.   
Each day, Craig was at the hospital, visiting his poor frail boyfriend who was still in a coma. Each day passed and his outlook looked bleaker. His heart stopped during surgery for too long and the doctors were worried about irreparable brain damage.   
Craig didn’t give up, he talked to Tweek the whole time, looking for a sign that he was there. That he was listening. Craig wasn’t religious by any means, but he still found himself praying for Tweek, to anyone or anything that listened. He spent many sleepless nights at Tweek’s bedside. 

When CPS showed up, Mr. Black was at the hospital with Mr. Donovan. Clyde convinced his father, rather easily to Craig’s surprise to adopt Tweek and allow the blonde-haired boy to live with them in their quiet little house. Everything happened as it needed to. 

Tweek just needed to wake up.

 

The door to his new room opened and Craig guided Tweek in. He still felt a little weak even after waking up. After getting the OK from his doctor and a meeting with the addiction counselor that instilled a very strict “no coffee, ever” rule, he was ok to go home. Clyde was already in there, setting up the space. Clyde’s old bed that still had the old Red Racer stickers all over it was in there. A couple of mismatched dressers and nightstands that were clearly from his friend’s basements and attics. There was even a small TV that Tweek recognized from Butter’s basement. The ceiling was strung with the same fairy lights and glow in the dark stars that Craig had in his room. An off-white desk sat to the side loaded with fresh packaged school supplies for the upcoming school year. 

“Everyone kind of pitched in on the furniture and stuff. We tried to get some of your stuff out of your folk’s house, but the investigation wouldn’t let us get much. Token and his dad picked up some fresh clothes for you too.”  
Tweek was touched. For so long he felt so utterly alone in this nightmare that his parents laid on him, “You guys…. did all this for me?” his voice squeaked at the end, his throat constricted with emotion. Craig’s light hold on him was the only thing keeping him up at this point. The bed, the room, the desk. Everything. He had never more felt like he belonged anywhere. These gifts were from his real family. “You guys- “His throat tightened again and his eyes welled up. He was such a wreck these days. Clyde and Craig were used to these little outbursts by now, and Clyde joined Craig in the light hug as Tweek trembled. “Ah! That’s right!” Craig let Clyde hold on to Tweek as he went around the room and rustled about with something. He pulled out Stripe and handed her to Tweek. 

“I’m lending you Stripe to keep you company, in case things get to be too much. She missed you…a lot”

Clyde sat Tweek down on the bed, with Stripe gently cradled in his hands. His heart felt like it was going to stop again from how happy he was. Stripe peered up at him quizzically with her dark eyes. Craig approached Tweek and knelt between his knees. Clyde   
hummed something about “checking in with Pops” and left them alone. 

“Craig…I-I can’t begin to thank you enough for this”

“Don’t thank me Tweek. I should be apologized for not noticing all of this sooner. There were so many signs. I just hope that with time, your health comes back”

“M-me too” In truth, he already felt better. The craving for coffee will never really go away. But, when he looked in the mirror this morning, he saw a version of himself that he never thought he would see. Someone worthwhile. 

He had a home, a family that loved him, and a boyfriend that would walk through the worst nightmare to save him.   
And for that, Craig had his whole heart for eternity.


End file.
